Time
by Apple of Shinigami
Summary: I'm sorry but I seriously don't know how to summarize this one...sorry for that?


_"I love you Luka" a girl with cyan hair color whispered smiling at her beloved with loving eyes, as she interlaced their hands kissing it and snuggling further to the other. The other girl named Luka smiled back and kissed the forehead of the other, circling her arms to the other's waist pulling her close before muttering._

 _"Me too, I love you too Miku. And I will always."_

 _..._

Luka woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she looked over and saw that it was 5:00 am. The pink haired girl stood up and noticed that she had fallen asleep at the couch, coffee was the same as always it's bitter just the way she like it. She cooked pancakes and set it down the table, scribbling down on a piece of sticky note before heading towards her home office, coffee on hand.

Switching the laptop and putting on her glasses, she took another sip of her coffee before starting on with her job or project if that's what you want to call it. It was January 30, 2017.

' _One more week before the deadline.'_

Luka started where she left off until the sound of her door creaking made her look up and saw Miku. But she didn't greet her goodmorning and just proceed through her work, which made the teal haired girl frown.

"Luka..." Miku started.

"Hmm?" The pink haired girl hummed, without taking her eyes of her work.

"Could you look at me for a second?" The cyan haired girl said with the hint of anger in her voice, which pinkette didn't notice.

"What is it Miku? I'm busy." Luka continued on to her work without sparring one look to the girl.

"Luka please just look at me just for one second. Would it kill you if you don't?!" Miku shouted, the pinkette glared at her and stood up harshly which made the teal haired girl flinch.

"Damn it Miku couldn't you see I'm busy?! Are you blind?! I need to finish this in order to pass it on the day of the deadline!" Miku stared at her, tears flowing from her eyes before shaking her head.

"You've change Luka, you're too focused on your work that you wouldn't even talk to me anymore. You wouldn't spare a glance at me anymore. We would go out but you're still on that damn work, it feels like you don't even love me anymore... tell me...are you tired of me?" The last part was said in a whisper, tears flow freely from her face. Luka stared at her not even fazed before sitting down and resuming her work.

"Miku please stop saying all these nonsense. I do this for us, I do this to support us why can't you understand that?"

"It's been two years Luka..Two damn years...Luka I don't think I could still hold on for much longer." Luka stopped at this and looked at the cyan haired girl.

"What are you saying?" Miku hesitated but she swallowed her sadness and look at Luka.

"I-I bought a ticket to return to my family for a while, I don't know I just need space right now. I-I can't take it anymore Luka just- I need sometime away from you."

Luka stared at the teal haired girl, she slowly stood up and walk slowly towards the girl. Miku saw this and made a step back.

The pinkette flinch.

"You- t-this isn't true i-is it?" Luka stuttered, the cyan haired girl looked at th ground to avoid the pinkettes gaze and shook her head.

"Today is my flight and I just wanted you to know that atleast. I-I love you Luka I still do, but I can't go on like this. And now I wouldn't bother you in cooking those pancakes for me." Miku said before kissing Luka's cheek and turning away to grab her things.

Luka was too shocked that she couldn't even move. Hatsune Miku the girl that made her pursue writting and the girl who she loves is now leaving her because of her foolish mistake. The pinkette fell down and grabbed her head scratching it vigorously. All she do was stare at the door where Miku left.

...

Miku hurriedly left, grabbing a taxi she told the driver to drive her to the airport. On the way there the cyan haired girl stared at the window, her tears still flow down once again. Miku could only wish that her Luka wouldn't get sick and that she would eat healthy foods without her. Thinking about this made her heart ache, she really wish she could go back but-

CRASH

Luka was sitted on her office chair, her energy on finishing her work was now gone. She was stupid. Really stupid. She chose her work more than Miku. She really was an idiot. She looked at her wrist watch and saw that it stopped ticking before sighing.

The pinkette stared at the ceiling she notice her tears flowing from her eyes. Luka immediately wiped them with her palm, then she heard her phone ring.

Luka quickly answered in hopes that Miku had a change of mind.

"Miku look-"

"Hello is this Miss Megurine?" An unknown voice was heard.

"Y-yes and this is?" Luka was now scared her hands shivering.

"Miss Megurine!" a doctor called making his way towards her.

"Where is she?!" Luka asked in panic, her heart beating fast out of nervousness and shock.

' _If only I didn't'_

 _"_ Please where is she?!" The doctor looked at her with sadness and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss Megurine...but we couldn't save her." Those words made Luka halt, her eyes widen in shock and sorrow. She swayed and eventually fell down, the doctor helping her stand up.

Everything was in slow motion, she couldn't hear anything she could see the doctor saying something but she didn't pay attention.

Luka put a palm on her mouth, her hands shaking, her eyes shedding the tears she held. The pinkette clutch her chest and cried until there was no more tears to shed. Luka eventually tire herself and fell asleep on the hospital bench.

...

Luka woke up to the sound of her alarm clock looked over and saw that it was 5:00 am. The pinkette stood slowly and noticed that she fell asleep on the couch. It was January 30, 2017.

' _What is- Miku.'_ Luka thought before making her way towards the room she shares with Miku.

' _Please be safe.'_ Upon arriving, Luka opened the door and saw Miku sleeping soundly with tears on her eyes. The pinkette slowly made her way towards the sleeping girl, crouching down to level with Miku's sleeping face.

Luka was washed over by relief that she didn't realize tears flowing down her eyes. Miku stirr and slowly opened her eyes and was suprised to see Luka beside her...crying?

"L-Luka?" The cyan haired girl asked, the pinkette lifted her head up and met Miku's gaze what Luka did next suprised Miku over the past two years. Luka hugged like her life depends on her.

"Miku..." Luka whimpered. The other girl was too shock to formulate any words right now and all she could do was was to respond to the hug.

"W-what's gotten into you Luka?"

"..." Luka remained still in their position then slowly she pulled away, before pulling Miku towards her for a kiss.

"Hmph!" Miku's eyes widen in shock as they haven't shared a kiss from the past two years, she wouldn't let this go, the cyan haired girl hung her arms to the pinkettes neck and savored their first kiss once again.

.

The two made love. A perfect morning over these past two years. After breakfast they snuggle in the living room but all of it stopped once Miku stood up.

" Luka I got to tell you something." Miku started with Luka staring at her waiting for what she has to say.

"I'm leaving to visit my parents, but just for three days." Luka's world stopped once more, for the second (first) time she couldn't speak. Words won't formulate and she was having a hard time to breath.

"Luka?" The pinkette snapped out of it and grabbed Miku's hand, kissing her palm and putting the teal haired girl's hand to her cheek.

"Would it be selfish of me to ask you to not leave?"

"Luka I can't do that I already made-"

"Please?" Luka whispered sounding defeated, Miku stared at her before hugging the pinkette and kissing her cheek.

"I can't Luka but don't worry I really would just be away for three days."

"Miku plea-"

"I really need to go Luka I'll come back at Febuary 2." Miku then pulled Luka into a passionate kiss. Breaking away Miku gathered the things she needs and proceed through the door not before giving Luka another kiss.

"Couldn't I atleast take you there to the airport?" Miku smiled at this.

"Luka didn't you have a deadline in just three days? Don't worry about me... I love you." LukaThe hugged Miku not wanting to let her go.

"I love you too. Very much."

Miku grabbed a taxi as Luka watch her with uneasiness. She felt it. It will happen again.

Luka looked at her wrist watch and saw that

it had stopped ticking.

Miku told the driver to drive her to the airport. On the way there her eyes was full of happiness, her heart beating really fast as she replays what happened early in the morning. Her face became flushed and she just look outside the window, Luka invading her mind she really love her and she always will. Similing she-

Luka watched in horror as a truck rammed over the taxi. The pinkette decided to follow Miku and ensure that nothing would happen but...

Luka hurriedly stepped outside of her car and run towards the torn taxi. Opening the broken door the pinkette shouted to call for an ambulance which passersby immediately did. Luka saw that Miku was in a very bad shape as blood kept gushing out of her head, and bones that were twisted in an odd way.

She gently retrieve Miku, carrying her bridal style before running towards her car. On the way to the hospital, Luka was in panic as she kept on looking out for Miku.

Arriving on the place Luka carried the cyan haired girl and desperately called for help, ths nurses immediately went to her and put the teal haired girl to the hospital bed. Luka was about to follow where they're taking Miku but was stopped by one of the nurse.

All she could do now is wait.

...

"Miss Megurine." Luka looked at the owner of the voice andan saw a doctor. She quickly stood up dying to hear what the news was.

"I'm sorry Miss Megurine." The doctor started with Luka watching him with horror.

' _No.'_

"But we couldn't save her."

' _Please no..'_

"I'm sorry." The doctor said in a sad tone before bidding his apology and leaving Luka standing there.

Everything was...in slow motion...She couldn't hear anything...She couldn't

...

Luka woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she looked over and saw that it was 5:00 am. The pinkette laid motionless she was once again laying down in the couch. It's January 30, 2017.

Luka made her way towards the room that she and Miku share, slowly she opens their door and laid down beside her encircling her arms to the cyan haired girl's waist. This made Miku move, she slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing out of the ordinary just protective arms around her waist.

She looked over and saw her beloved Luka, she was suprised to see her hear again these past two years.

"L-Luka?"

"Miku..." Luka said in a wavering voice, the cyan haired girl noticed this and turned to face Luka. To her surprise Luka was crying...

"Luka? What's wrong are you ok?"

"Miku please..."

"Luka?"

"Don't leave me..." this surprised the cyan haired girl once again, she never saw Luka this defeated ever since...

Miku cupped the pinkette's face and kissed her lightly but Luka pulled her closer which made the kiss changd into passionate.

Breaking away Luka said something that made Miku stared at her surprise for the third time of the day.

"Let's get out of here and travel today." Luka stated while looking at Miku directly in her eyes.

...

"Are you really sure about this Luka?" Miku asked the pinkette which made the pinkette squeeze her hand.

"Yes I'm sure about this. Today is my birthday after all, and I think we should celebrate it this one time because we haven't been able to celebrate it these past two years. And I'm really sorry for ignoring you and for being a stupid idiot Miku. Seriously I-" Miku cut Luka off with a kiss and giggled.

"It's alright Luka that's in the past. I'm really glad that I get to celebrate you birthday with you once again."

The pinkette looked at her lovingly and leaned in for another kiss. Which Miku had to stop because they were about to miss the plane.

The two travelled to where Miku had wanted to go, which resulted to Miku complaining saying that they should go or do what Luka wanted. But the pinkette refused saying that this was one of the best birthday she have because it was with her.

They went and took a lot of picture together in Thailand, went on a lunch date, tried various types of food and shop for souvenirs.

It was the best day for Luka and Miku, as they had once fell in love with one another just like when they first met.

...

Miku and Luka was having an afternoon stroll, when suddenly it started raining. Luka removed her jacket and put it over the teal haired girl's head. The both of them laughed as they look for shelter, which was a cabin. Once inside they tried to dry themselves, and tried to lit the fire from the fire place with Luka's lighter. The pinkette sat infront of the fireplace and looked at her wrist watch and what she saw made her freeze.

It had stopped ticking...

Miku proceeds in drying herself and once she's done she noticed Luka standing up, making her way towards the teal haired girl. The pinkette held out a hand, which Miku accepted, and pulled the cyan hair up.

"Dance with me." Luka whispered before putting her hands down Miku's waist and started swaying lightly. The cyan haired girl giggle and hung her arms the the pink haired girl's neck, the both of them savoring the moment. Luka pulled Miku closer, which the teal haired girl noticed.

"Is something wrong Luka?"

"No...nothing's wrong. I'm just so happy." The pink haired girl said with wavering voice. Miku smiled and made Luka face her before leaning in for a kiss.

Breaking away the pinkette leaned in once again and again until Miku stumble and fall taking Luka with her.

The both giggled and sighed contentedly. They looked at each other's eyes, then the cyan haired girl interlaced their fingers together moving forward to be closer to Luka.

"I love you Luka."

The pinkette smiled and kissed Miku's forehead.

"I love you too Miku."

...

The both of them made their way to the airport ready to leave. Miku told the pinkette that she saw something outside that pique her interest, which was apparently a charm.

Luka looked at the teal haired girl with amusement and happiness, her heart beating fast. Luka then told the girl to go back and let her pay for the expenses, which Miku once more complained but let it go before saying that she would pay it next.

Miku was crossing the road with a smile on her face, and she didn't notice the car approaching her. She stood frozen and thenthe closed her eyes ready for the impact.

But instead of being run over, she felt herself being pushed sideways missing the car. She opened her eyes and what she saw made her eyes widen in horror.

Luka lay there motionless on the ground. Luka saved her. She pushed her out of the way. Sacrificing herself for her.

Miku hurriedly went over to the pinkette's side, craddling her head.

"Luka, Luka no no you'e gonna be ok no no no. SOMEONE PLEASE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Miku shouted as she proceeds to cradle Luka's head.

"Luka no please no." Cried Miku. Fortunately the ambulance arrived early and took Luka in the vehicle, with Miku holding her hand tightly.

In the hospital Luka was put into a hospital bed and rush her towards the emergency room. The cyan haired girl was about to follow but was stopped by one of the nurse.

All she have to do is...to wait.

"Umm excuse me Miss Hatsune?" A doctor said, which made Miku look at her before standing up.

The doctor gave a downcast look, then looked at Miku.

"Miss I'm sorry but Miss Megurine was dead once we reached the emergency room." Miku fell down not handling the situation well. Luka she's-

"Miss we are very sorry." The female doctor hugged the cyan haired girl as she cried and cried until there were no more tears left.

...

Luka's funeral was full of sorrow, all dressed in black and flowers being set at her coffin. Some grieved, some reminisce and some tried to cheer Miku up. The cyan haired girl's response was 'I'm fine.' Which was of course a lie, but these people were good enough to understand.

Miku stared at Luka's coffin, the people that attended went back to their respective home, which left her alone.

The teal haired girl covered her mouth, hands shaking, tears now flowing freely from her face.

"I-I love you and I still do Luka...so please..." Miku broke down and clutched Luka's broken watch near her heart.


End file.
